Zhyzhak
Zhyzhak is controversially regarded as the most powerful werewolf of the World of Darkness. She is an insane homid Black Spiral Dancer Ahroun Legend, who dresses in bizarre dominatrix gear which she never bothers to dedicate. Biography When Zhyzhak was born, she broke her mother's pelvis. As she grew into a terrible werewolf, she was chosen as a champion of the totem of the Green Dragon and a Warder of the Trinity Hive caern – a hive actually situated in the gut of a colossal Thunderwyrm called Grammaw. Zhyzhak's madness manifests itself as (a mental illness that causes her to shout rather than speak), and it comes and goes as her mind becomes more and more filled with unholy voices. In homid form she is unnaturally tall and muscular, with striking but cruel features, resembling a muscle-bound valkyrie in dominatrix drag that only appears in public when she is prepared to kill everyone she sees. She does not torture or toy with her foes – she simply kills, kills, and kills. Like many Black Spiral Dancers, her name comes from the first sound she made after dancing the Black Spiral (in her case, a snapping of her jaws). Zhyzhak has been marked by several theurges of her tribe as a "chosen one". She is inhumanly strong due to her personal totem, and has shown to be capable of bending steel, splintering oak, and with minimal effort even killing a Crinos form Garou while remaining in homid form. In battle she uses a devil-whip fetish named Btk'uthoklnto. Furthermore, Zhyzhak was prophesied by Nhaukh, her packmate, to be the one who will crush the Last Gaian King (presumably Jonas Albrecht) under her heel. She defended her title as an Alpha of the Dragon's Daughter Pack at least once, when another werewolf called Pirog was bold enough to challenge her rule. Among her known packmates is the deceased Bleeding-Eyes. Character Sheet Zhyzhak, chosen child of the Green Dragon Breed: Homid Auspice: Ahroun Tribe: Black Spiral Dancers Rank: 6 Physical: Strength 7 (9/11/10/8), Dexterity 5 (5/6/7/7), Stamina 6 (8/9/9/8) Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 2 (1/0/0/0), Appearance 4 (3/0/4/4) Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 2, Wits 4 Talents: Alertness 5, Athletics 5, Brawl 5, Dodge 5, Intimidation 5, Primal-Urge 5, Streetwise 3 Skills: Drive 1, Firearms 4, Leadership 5, Melee 5, Stealth 5, Survival 5 Knowledges: Enigma 3, Investigation 2, Medicine 2, Occult 5, Politics 4, Rituals 4 Backgrounds: Personal Totem 20 Rage: 10 Gnosis: 10 Willpower: 10 Fetish: Btk'uthoklnto. Her devil-whip operates as a normal whip, except in that it does Strength + 3 of aggravated damage. Gifts: (1) Bane Protector, Falling Touch, Inspiration, Master of Fire, Razor Claws, Sense Wyrm, Toxic Claws; (2) Horns of the Impaler, Sense Silver, Spirit of the Fray, Staredown, Terrify, True Fear, Wyrm Hide; (3) Dagger of the Mind, Disquiet, Foaming Fury, Silver Claws; (4) Clenched Jaw, Cocoon, Crawling Poison, Open Wounds; (5) Avatar of the Wyrm, Balefire, Kiss of Helios, Part the Veil Rites: None that you'll ever get to see and live Note: As the Green Dragon's chosen child, Zhyzhak can vomit toxic flames at an opponent three times a day. The attack has a range of six feet and can be dodged at difficulty 6, but this requires at least four successes. In addition, she has one extra die to soak damage. Gallery Zhyzhak - old White Wolf website.jpg|Profile from the old White Wolf website Zhyzhak.png|Zhyzhak doing what she does best Pirog.jpg|Zhyzhak battling Pirog Zhyzhak 2.png|Zhyzhak and her pack. From Book of the Wyrm Second Edition. Art by Ron Spencer Zhyzhak and guardians.jpg|Zhyzhak and the Guardians of the Trinity Hive zhyzhak (2).JPG|''Zhyzhak'' Rage card, Homid version. Art by Brian LeBlanc zhyzhak.JPG|''Zhyzhak'' Rage card, Crinos version. Art by Brian LeBlanc Zhyzhak W20.jpg|Zhyzhak from W20 References * * Category:Black Spiral Dancers Category:Homids Category:Ahrouns Category:Signature characters (WOD) Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character